Malware
by SkarmorySilver
Summary: (Fanmade sequel to WIR, expect spoilers!) Following the defeat of Turbo/King Candy, Litwak's Arcade is a smashing success! However, behind the consoles lies a dark secret, one that is about to haunt everyone for the first time in years. And it's up to Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, and a few new friends to face an old threat to the arcade, before it's too late...
1. Intro and Prologue

Hi, everyone! I haven't been here for a long while, but after seen Wreck-It Ralph this Thanksgiving, this idea just had to be made. So without further ado, the following is my fanmade "sequel" to the movie, Malware!

* * *

**MALWARE**

**Canonical Main Characters**  
* Wreck-It Ralph (John C. Reilly): The designated "antagonist" of "Fix-It Felix Jr." and main protagonist.  
* Vanellope Von Schweetz (Sarah Silverman): The president of Sugar Rush, and Ralph's first and best friend.  
* Fix-It Felix Jr. (Jack McBrayer): The protagonist of "Fix-It Felix Jr.", and Ralph's traveling companion.  
* Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun (Jane Lynch): The gung-ho protagonist of "Hero's Duty", who is also Felix's wife.  
* Dashberry Parfait (Spencer Fox): Vanellope's vice-president. Yes, this really IS Dash Parr from The Incredibles as a Sugar Rush racer!

**Canonical Supporting Characters  
*** Q*Bert: Explaining his role would probably provide spoilers for the movie. Ally of Felix.  
* Mario Miyamoto (Charles Martinet): Duh. Ally of Felix.  
* Luigi Miyamoto (Charles Martinet): Mario's brother. Ally of Felix.  
* Sonic the Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith): ...who needed a bigger role aside from cameos. Ally of Felix.  
* Miles "Tails" Prower (Kate Higgins): Sonic's BFF. Ally of Felix.  
* Link Takashi (Chord Overstreet): Who did you think? Yet another ally of Felix.  
* Pit Hikari (Antony Del Rio): The protagonist of Kid Icarus and Link's best friend. Also allies with Felix.  
* Ryu Nishiyama (Kyle Herbert): From Street Fighter. Ally of Felix.  
* Ken Masters (Reuben Langdon): From Street Fighter. Another ally of Felix.  
* Sora Nomura (Haley Joel Osment): The protagonist of Kingdom Hearts. Ally of Felix, but likes Ralph too.  
* Pac-Man (Ashton Kutcher): The guy himself. Seriously, how many allies does Felix HAVE?!  
* Kirby Sakurai (Makiko Ohmoto): The eponymous protagonist of the Kirby franchise. Ally of Vanellope.  
* Samus Aran (Jessica Martin): The protagonist of the Metroid Series. Ally of Calhoun.  
* Lara Croft (Angelina Jolie): The protagonist of Tomb Raider, and Ralph's former love-interest. Ally of Calhoun.  
* Chun-Li (Laura Bailey): From Street Fighter. Ally of Calhoun.  
* Cammy White (Caitlin Glass): Another fighter from Street Fighter. Ally of Calhoun.  
* Clyde (Kevin Deters): The founder of Bad-Anon, from Pac-Man.  
* Bowser Koopa (Kenny James): Mario's arch-nemesis and one of Ralph's closest allies.  
* Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Mike Pollock): Sonic's enemy and another ally of Ralph.  
* Ganondorf Dragmire (Clancy Brown): A new member of the Bad-Anon group along with Vertigo.  
* Satan (Martin Jarvis): I'm going with the Diablo 3 version as Ralph's ally. Though of course, it's pronounced "Sa-tine" (partly to avoid confusion with the Primal Rage Diablo).  
* Blizzard (Jay Leno): The God of Virtue from Primal Rage, and Blizzard's best friend. Ally of Felix.  
* Armadon (Michael Clarke Duncan): The God of Life from Primal Rage, and Blizzard's best friend. Ally of Felix.  
* Sauron (Sala Baker): The God of Hunger from Primal Rage. (The model of Tiny from Meet the Robinsons that was used in the film has something close to his colors.)  
* Talon (Darren Criss): The God of Survival from Primal Rage, who happens to be a total Jerkass.  
* Vertigo (Grey DeLisle): The Goddess of Insanity from Primal Rage. Ralph's token evil ally from the Bad-Anon support group.  
* Diablo (Jeremy Irons): The God of Evil from Primal Rage.  
* Chaos (Jim Cummings): The God of... well, you get the idea.  
* Violet Parfait/Agent Midnight (Sarah Vowell): Dash's big sister, in this case the protagonist of the stealth action game, "Nine Rings."  
* Ted Litwak (Ed O'Neill): The owner of Litwak's arcade.  
* Susan Moppet (Stefanie Scott): The gamer girl who attends Litwak's arcade.

**Original Main Characters**  
* Dr. Alexander Appleday (Matthew Gray Gubler): A new OC, the nerdy main MediCraft pilot of the fictional bullet hell game, "GermBusters."  
* Pandemic (John de Lancie): The mischievous, amoebic "antagonist" of "GermBusters".

**Original Supporting Characters**  
* Nurse Jennifer Jubilee (A. J. Cook): A nurse pilot in GermBusters, and Dr. Appleday's love interest.  
* Dr. (Shemar Moore): A surgeon pilot in GermBusters.  
* Ruby Decker (Ashleigh Ball): One of the bosses from "Nine Rings".  
* Judas (Orlando Bloom): The "antagonist" of "Nine Rings".

**Unknown**  
* ? (Hugo Weaving): ?

* * *

**PROLOGUE: The Message**

_BEEP._

_Hello. You there. Behind the screen._

_Yes, we really are speaking to you. You will never know who we are. You will never know what we are. But the more important part is that WE know who YOU are._

_We'd like to share a revelation that we've had during our time here. It came to us when we tried to classify your species and us realized that you're not actually mammals. Every mammal on this planet instinctively develops a natural equilibrium with the surrounding environment but you humans do not. You move to an area and you multiply and multiply until every natural resource is consumed and the only way you can survive is to spread to another area._

_There is another organism on this planet that follows the same pattern. Do you know what it is?_

_A virus._

_Human beings are just like us, it seems. They are a disease, a cancer of this planet. So the great irony is, you're a plague... and WE are the cure._


	2. Chapter 1: An Appleday At Germbusters

Hey everyone! Sorry about the vague intro, that was supposed to be a message on the screen of one of the games... Anyway, here's the first chapter of my WIR fanfic, Malware. I figured it would be useful to get to meet some OCs first - don't worry, Ralph and co. will be coming along shortly. For now, feel free to read and review to your heart's content!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** An Appleday at GermBusters

_[Dr. Appleday's POV]_

_"Since ancient times, humanity has been plagued by infections, diseases, and pathogens,"_ I narrated, as I'd done for like what, ten years or so? _"The Plague of Athens, the Black Death, the Yellow Fever Epidemic, Avian Influenza... the list is endless. However, we are living in a new age of medicine. Technology, science, and bio-engineering have joined forces to revolutionize antibiotics, surgery, and health care. But the threat of a worldwide pandemic is still there."_  
The gigantic, sickly acid green amoeboid monstrosity, Pandemic, was shown erupting from a laboratory, engulfing dozens of scientists in his gelatinous body. He seemed to rise into the air, taking to the skies as little germ spawners budded off of himself and spread throughout the world.  
_"When I first joined the GermBusters team, I learned of the experiment in creating the ultimate cure-all, which led to the creation of the most dangerous of pathogens, Pandemic. Fighting Pandemic and his army of germs was what this team was created for. But Pandemic has taken over our world, and that is why we need your help."_  
Cue a cutscene of the MediCraft fliers taking on Pandemic and his army in the skies above New York City. Pandemic was standing on top of the Empire State Building, King Kong style.  
_"Our MediCrafts need your guidance to defend the world from an epidemic that could destroy all life on Earth. Your reflexes and resourcefulness will be invaluable in our mission, and we will need all the help we can get to destroy Pandemic. Good luck! I'm sure you'll need it."_

_GermBusters_ was the token Bullet Hell of Litwak's Arcade. A vertically scrolling shooter with elaborate patterns of projectiles, fired by many types of flying germs that threatened to attack the MediCraft controlled by the player, this game provided some of the most exciting and spectacular visuals you'd ever see in this genre. While dodging projectiles, you had to fire volleys of little asprin tablets at the germs, and occasionally you would come across a pill, power-ups that came in a number of colors that had different effects on the enemies present. The final boss of this game, of course, was Pandemic, who was apparently determined to destroy all life and start Earth's natural history all over again... HIS way.  
On this day, I was the character selected. So that meant I was piloting the controller, firing tablets at the germs. Susan Moppet, the player, had gotten all the way to the final boss level, which allowed me to do battle with my "nemesis." Right on cue, the Big Green Blob appeared on the screen.  
"DR. APPLEDAY!" he roared in his usual affably evil voice. "About time, you kept me waiting long enough!"  
"Apologies for being late," I replied from the pilot display scoreboard on the side of the screen. "Your minions held me up for quite a while."  
"Well then, it's time to make things personal. DIE, MAMMAL SCUM!"  
His gaping, cackling maw opened up, sending a dozen slavering germs out that sprayed gobs of poisonous vapor by the dozens towards me in intricate, spiralling patterns. Deftly swerving about, I managed to avoid the projectiles and shoot down the mega-microbes, waiting for something to happen. Sure enough, after the next two waves, a blue pill dropped down, and the MediCraft swooped for it. But all it did was give me a 100-point bonus.  
"Ha-HA! Useless things, aren't they?" Pandemic cackled.  
"Oh yeah? You just wait," I replied.  
Different colors of pills gave different results. Blue ones provided bonus points, green ones made the MediCraft temporarily invincible, yellow ones could be launched like grenades to wipe out multiple germs at once, and red ones... well, I won't spoil it just yet.  
A green pill came up after five more rounds of germ-fire, most of which resulting in Pandemic getting the tablet-dakka treatment. I swooped for it at once, but a Streptococcus blindsided me and the MediCraft, having already taken serious damage, was starting to smoke. The pill dropped offscreen. "Oooh, close one! Of course, I was hoping you'd miss it."  
"That was most uncalled for," I retorted playfully as I took on another round and gave Pandemic a few more tablets. "I figured I might as well refill your perscription for distracting me."  
"Perscription, huh? Ooooh, I'm so scared," Pandemic replied sarcastically. Then to everyone's total surprise, something else appeared, something I never thought I'd see at this point. A red pill. "You're about to be," I replied, as I swooped for the pill in record time.  
The whole craft lit up, and I wasted no time in firing the pill straight into Pandemic's mouth. It unleashed a pulsewave that would destroy all the germs on-screen... in this case, Pandemic roared in agony as the pill did its work on him as well.  
"And cue my big no... NO... **NOOOOOOO!** THE NERVE OF YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, APPLEDAY! **YOU WILL PAY!**" Pandemic wailed as he and all his germs disintegrated into nothingness.  
"And with that, Pandemic is no more, and the world has been saved," I narrated. "I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you, player, from the bottom of my heart... Thank you."

As the credits rolled and Susan skipped away with a cheer of triumph, I disembarked from the flight simulator to meet the humiliated Pandemic, who respawned and slithered up to greet me.  
"Where did that red pill come from, anyway?" he asked indignantly. "They aren't supposed to show up in the final boss battle, that's cheating!"  
"The programming never said anything about the red pill not being allowed."  
"But they aren't allowed in the final boss battle."  
"Pills are randomly selected by color. It could have been any other pill."  
"Then how come the blue pills show up the most often?"  
"They're bonus-point markers. You know, like, the kind that mean you will wake up in your bed and believe what you want to believe..."  
"Ah, hack it, it's not like there's anything wrong with this game," Pandemic brushed off, patting me on the shoulder with one of his amoebic pseudopoda. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'd better get ready for the next patient. And I'll make sure to smoke 'em on the next go."  
"Sure thing," I said as I wiped the slime off my doctor's coat and headed off to the doctor's office. However, that was when I started feeling doubt. The red pill was out of place, it should be a rare occurrence. Surely, there was nothing wrong with this game, or any other game at Litwak's Arcade...

...Wasn't there?


End file.
